pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is the upcoming third installment in the Pikmin franchise revealed during the Nintendo press conference at the 2012 Electronic Entertainment Expo on June 5th. It will be released on the Nintendo Wii U console.Pikmin 3 E3 TrailerRetrieved on June 6, 2012. Plot From what has been seen at E3 so farNintendo All-Access @ 2012 E3, the game revolves around 4 entirely-new characters exploring the depths of the Pikmin planet. Olimar and presumably Louie are notably missing.Gameplay E3 Demo Walkthrough Gameplay Lavendertownlover (talk) 15:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Pikmin 3 will play in a similar fashion to previous installments. However, the Pikmin themselves will be able to perform a multitude of different tasks. There are new hazards such as ice and magma-based enemies. Olimar and Louie, for a reason Miyamoto wants to stay secret, were not playable characters during the E3 demonstrations. Instead, a pink-haired girl, a bald general, a small blue haired boy, and a tall, green-haired man are the playable characters. Pikmin 3 Showfloor Footage Pikmin will break walls differently based on where they attack the walls, and various new tasks can be performed, such as picking up fruit and anything else used for nourishment. The captains will be able to throw other captains, and be able to play with each other in the main story mode. The battle mechanics will be much more refined. Some enemies will take more damage if Pikmin are thrown onto specific parts of their bodies. Two control options are currently available: The Wii U Gamepad and the Wii remote (with Wii MotionPlus) & nunchuck. The players will be able to use the Wii U Gamepad to view different parts of the map. The Wii remote & nunchuck configuration will be similar to the Wii versions of Pikmin and Pikmin 2. One key difference is the omission of the ability to move Pikmin around the pilot as a group. There will be many new game modes, including multiplayer, singleplayer, and a new type of Challenge Mode. The Multi-player gaming mode will not be online due to complications such as too many screens dropping and having so many Pikmin, which may cause lag in the Pikmin's unique movements. http://www.forbes.com/sites/davidthier/2012/06/12/bad-news-pikmin-3-will-have-no-online-multiplayer/ In the E3 demo, many critics took note of the fact that the "swarm" feature appeared to be absent from the Wii Remote and the nunchuck control scheme. The player can use a flicking motion with the nunchuck to make the Pikmin charge at a target; this is mentioned by Miyamoto during Nintendo's E3 2012 press conference, and is seen briefly in the first game trailer. A new ability has also been added; captains can now quickly roll side-to-side, and any Pikmin following them will do the same.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4ZBpcY99m4&feature=related In a recent interview, Miyamoto was asked to tell exactly how the game would work. He then compared Pikmin 1 and 2, saying that Pikmin 1 was more about strategy and the following of a strict time limit, which allowed less time to explore, while Pikmin 2 was all about exploration and using the Pikmin in different ways. Miyamoto went on to say that Pikmin 3 would be a combination of both; presumably having strict rules and the need for careful, strategic planning, while also being able to explore and use many new Pikmin and their abilities in new ways.http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/06/11/the-origins-of-pikmin-3 New Pikmin Currently, 2 new Pikmin types have been seen: *Pink Pikmin *Rock Pikmin According to a woman at the E3 show floor, there will be additional Pikmin that will be discussed at a later date. Gamerant Pikmin 3 Article Nintendo E3 Presentation Pikmin 3 was the very first game Nintendo presented at E3 on June 5th, 2012. P3.jpg|The Pikmin 3 logo Pikmin3Captains.jpg|Captains throwing eachother to get around an obstacle. Pikmin 3 characters.png|The 4 new characters in Pikmin 3. Olimar and Louie will not be playable in the game for currently-unknown reasons. Although Olimar will indeed appear, www.e3insider.com. Retrieved 7/11/12. it is unknown why he is not playable. Relaxing pikmin.jpg|The three original Pikmin in HD. Production The concept of Pikmin 3 first began in early 2006,and actual production of the game began in mid-2007. Miyamoto stated he was working with "a very, very, small team" and began experimenting with the DS, 3DS, and Wii consoles. Eventually, they settled on Wii, and began working on Pikmin 3. Miyamoto stated that they ran into many graphical and technical issues on the Wii version of the game. On June 6, 2011, Pikmin 3 was annouced to be moved to the Wii U. On June 5th, 2012, the game was finally revealed to the public at E3, during Nintendo's presentation. http://popwatch.ew.com/2012/06/07/e3-nintendo-shigeru-miyamoto/ Release Date The release date has yet to be confirmed. However, the game has been confirmed to be a Wii U launch window title. According to 3rd-party game company Ubisoft, the Wii U's release date is not certain, but "will most likely be sometime in November." Rayman Legends Interview References Category:Games Category:Pikmin 3